


Soul Mates

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [102]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x reader, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Soul Mates

Steve was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when Bucky carried a tray in with breakfast. “Morning, Stevie.”

He looked over, eyebrows raised. “You made breakfast?”

He nodded. “I did.” Bucky told him softly. “I hope you like it.” He set it down as Steve moved to sit up against the headboard.

Steve looked over at the tray, nodding. “It looks great.” He gave Steve a tight smile. “What brought this on?”

“Wanted to do something nice for my husband.” Bucky shrugged, scooting next to him. He’d tell him about his talk with you, but he wanted to give Steve a chance to eat.

He looked at him a bit worriedly then began eating. He worked up an appetite from crying so hard the previous day. They sat in silence for a bit before Steve looked over at him again. “I can hear you thinking.”

“I, uh…” He looked at him. “I talked to Y/N.” He said softly.

“You did?” He asked, not hidung his surprise. “Why? What about?”

“Me and you. Me and her.” He nodded. “I went to ask her to take Ben. She knew something was wrong.” He continued as he nodded. “I confided in her.” Steve didn’t say anything, letting Bucky go at his own pace. “I told her about my insecurities and she was set that you’d never do anything like that to jeopardize us.” he said gently. “Called us soul mates.”

Steve blushed brightly at that, not able to stop a crack of a smile. “Really?” He asked shyly.

“Mhmm.” He nodded. “She suggested we go on a trip, just us.” He turned to him, cupping his cheek. “And I love you with all my heart, Stevie, I’ll never leave and I know you’re mine and only mine.” He told him lovingly. “I’ll do everything it takes to show you that.” He kissed his nose.

Steve ducked his head a little. “I’m gonna show you that, too.” He vowed, leaning into his touch.

Bucky pecked his lips. “Me and her made up.” He added. “Put some things into perspective for me.” He sighed, almost sadly. “Reminded me that Heimdall won’t age like normal humans, and he won’t have Thor around. One day…we’ll be all he has…”

Steve nodded. “That’s part of why I was so hurt when they took away my dad title with him. I just always want to be there for him, but it made you upset.” He sighed. “Thankfully, though, that’s a long time away. I just hate knowing he’ll watch his siblings get old and die one day. At least Ben might age a bit slower because of the serum, but there’s no telling.”

Bucky grew sad at that thought as well and nodded. “If only he could go back to Asgard one day.” He sighed. “But Talia…” He shook his head knowing she was purely human.

“And she won’t be their only kid, we both know that.” Steve pointed out. “And if we have a kid, we have different types of serum.” He thought about it. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him before.

Bucky kissed his head. “The only thing we can do is make their lives the best possible. All of them.” He smiled then. “I felt Talia kick against me.” He told him. “It was so weird!” He chuckled.

“Awe, Buck.” Steve brightened, kissing his jaw. “Your face is adorable.” He felt better than he had in the past day, and hoped it kept up.

“It’s amazing, really.” He nodded. “She said I can go feel whenever.” He blushed. “I’m sorry you missed it with Ben.”

“Me, too.” Steve nodded. “I really am.” He sighed. “But it’s no one’s fault. She didn’t even know about him. He was a tiny little guy compared to Heimdall, after all.”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled. “And he’s gonna grow big and strong like his dad.” He assured his husband, glad things were improving. “So, how does taking off to a cabin for a few days sound?”

“You sure?” Steve leaned into him. “It’ll just be me and you.”

Bucky held him close. “I’m sure.” He gently pushed the tray away. “It’ll be like a honeymoon.” He pointed out. “A few years too late, but better late than never.”

“Everyday is a honeymoon with you, Buck.” He nuzzled to him. “You don’t have to go all out with some trip.”

“A guy can’t treat his husband?” His boyish smile was back. “I won’t make is some big deal, because that’s not us. I will make it special, though.” He promised. “I wanna spoil my man.”

Steve grinned. “I will never get over how that sounds.”

“And I’ll never get tired of telling you that. Now c’mere, we have the whole day to ourselves.” He pulled him by his shirt. Bucky kissed him deeply, wanting him to remind Steve how much he loved him.

Steve was a bit hesitant, but soon melted against him. His fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair, silently hoping he never cut it short. He gave the locks a slight tug, enjoying laying over him. He groaned into the kiss as Bucky’s grip tightened on him. “Love you.” He mumbled, mouth going over his jaw.

Bucky licked his lips. “Love you, too, Stevie.” He tilted his head a bit. “I can’t wait to spend a few days with you. Just us. Preferably no clothes.”

He chuckled lightly at that, burying his face in his husband’s neck. “Mmmm, me, too.” He let his weight fall on him gently. “I’m gonna take care of you, too, not just the other way around.” He smirked against his skin as Bucky’s hips rocked against him.

“Promise?” Bucky groaned. Steve saw him at his weakest, his most vulnerable, and everything in between. It only enhanced their sex life, and they weren’t embarrassed over anything. They were in sync with each other almost at all times, and neither of them could see it any other way.

“Oh, I promise.” He nipped at Bucky’s exposed skin.

Bucky gasped, enjoying the feeling. “Don’t tease me.” He half groaned, half whined.

“Why not? You tease me all the time.” He grunted. “I think it’s only fair to return the favor.”

Bucky let out a small whine, followed by a growl. “Sure you want that?” He countered.

“Mhmm. I really do.” He pushed him down as he tried to sit up. “Do you forget that I’m as strong as you?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky admitted, hand going up to Steve’s hair. “Why don’t you remind me?”

Steve’s eyes grew darker as he nodded, hands pinning Bucky’s down, effectively silencing him. He kissed him roughly, both of them needing the release.

Bucky growled, enjoying this side of his husband. “Let go, Stevie.” He breathed.

Steve shut his eyes tightly before literally ripping Bucky’s shirt off by his side. “With pleasure.” His eyes traveled down Bucky’s bare chest. “I’ll never get tired of this view.” His voice vibrated as he sat up a bit to take off his own shirt.

“Me, either.” Bucky felt himself twitch as Steve’s skin was revealed.

Steve stared at him lovingly for a minute before his face set. “I don’t think we’ve fully taken advantage of the sound proof walls in this place.” He snapped the waistband of his sweats. “That changes today.”

Bucky smirked at that, reaching up to pull Steve back into a bruising kiss. They didn’t have to be gentle with each other, and that was something they looked forward to every time. While he nearly rolled them, he wanted to let Steve take control this time.

Steve needed the release of being in control, and by the time lunch rolled around, he was sure he had never seen Bucky look so spent. It was an image that he’d never forget. He held him in his arms, playing with the brunette’s damp hair. “You won’t be able to walk out until these bruises and bite marks are healed.” He sounded proud. His fingers traced them gently as he admired his work.

“I’m more worried about the fact that I can’t walk.” Bucky chuckled, voice hoarse. “Not gonna complain, though.”

Steve smiled smugly and kissed his head. “Take a nap.” He rubbed over his chest.

“You taking one with me?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He kissed his head. “I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled as Bucky shifted to wrap his metal arm around his waist, resting his head on Steve’s chest. He also felt a bit sore in his muscles and shut his eyes once he felt Bucky’s breath even out. He made a note to thank you for talking to Bucky. His last thought before he fell asleep was the excitement he felt for the trip.

* * *

Tony and Heimdall were in Talia’s room when you and Ben finally found them. “There’s my other two guys.”

Heimdall went to say hi to you and Ben. He stood on his toes and kissed your tummy. “Morning, Talia.” He said lovingly. “Hi, Ben.” He smiled at his brother.

“Hi, brother.” Ben hugged him. “Who Talia?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Sister.” Heimdall pointed to your middle. He was beaming.

Ben bounced a little, leaning into your hip as he looked up. “Hi, Talia!” He kissed your belly with a loud ‘muah’.

Tony smiled brightly at you, chuckling as you teared up. “Awe, sweetheart.” He stood. Moving towards you, he wiped your cheek with his thumb.

Ben and Heimdall instantly hugged your legs, used to your random tears at this point. “Papa asked me to help with Talia’s room, momma!” He told you, excited.

“Did he?” You ran a hand through his hair. “That’s amazing, baby, I know you’re gonna make your sister proud.” You assured him.

“Ben help, too? Papa said he can!” Heimdall looked at you, hopeful.

“Of course he can.” You smiled at Ben who danced happily. “Looks like you just made him very, very happy.”

Heimdall beamed at his brother and went to hug him. Tony crouched down to their level and kissed their foreheads. “We’ll get started on that soon, but first we should figure out what you guys wanna paint.

You smiled at the three of them before going to sit on one of the plush chairs that had become your favorite. Picking up the stuffed toy that was in the seat, you held it to your chest as you lowered yourself onto the cushion. You listened to Tony talk about ideas with the boys and smiled as Talia moved around. She stretched out, distorting the shape the of your stomach. You poked where she was stretched the most, chuckling. “Having fun, baby girl?” You smiled to yourself.

Tony would look over, his heart fluttering every time. He sat with the boys, pulling Ben into his lap. “So you guys are okay painting blocks?”

“Yeah!” They both cheered.

Tony smiled brightly. “Can you stay with momma while I go get the stuff?” He asked, ruffling their hair.

They both nodded before moving to climb up on your lap. “Hi, Momma.” Heimdall hugged you.

“Hi.” You smiled brightly, hugging him back as Ben cuddled to your bump. When he got a kick to the head, he sat up quickly, staring at where his head had been. “She’s wide awake.”

“Talia hurt momma?” Ben gasped.

You smiled lovingly at him, shaking your head. “Nope.” You assured him. “Her moving doesn’t hurt. Your older brother, on the other hand was very, very strong when he was in mommy’s tummy.”

Ben looked at Heimdall wide eyed.

“I didn’t mean to momma!” Heimdall looked up at you innocently.

“No, I know you didn’t. You’re just strong.” You told him. “I loved watching you move just like I love watching Talia move.” You ran your fingers through his curly hair.

“Did me move?” Ben looked up at you. He looked so curious about it.

You bit your lip for a second. “Not much, baby.” You told him. “You’ve always been the calm one.”

He nodded, not knowing if that was good or bad. He went back to laying on your bump, looking around her room as he did so. “Can we have sleepovers with Talia?” Heimdall asked.

“Of course. She’s gonna be really tiny compared to you boys though, so you’ll have to be gentle.” You smiled. “Remember when Ben was born?” You asked him.

“HE WAS SO TINY!” He gasped. “And squishy.”

“Talia will be like that.” You giggled as Ben looked shock to hear that. “Maybe tonight I’ll show you some pictures, Ben.” You told him.

“Okay!” Ben nodded excitedly. He was curious to see how small he had actually been.

You ran a hand through his soft hair. “I have tons of pictures of you and your daddy.” You told him. “And with Dada, too.” You smiled.

He looked happy to hear that. “Yay!” He grinned, excited.

Heimdall pouted a little bit didn’t say anything, kicking his legs a little. When Tony walked back in, he hopped down. “PAPA!” He brightened immediately, rubbing into his legs.

Tony chuckled, crouching. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

Heimdall buried his face in his neck. “I love you, papa.”

He hugged the small boy. “Love you, too, kid.” He went to pull back but found that Heimdall had a strong grip on him. Setting down what he had, he wrapped his arms around him and stood. “What’s wrong, Heimdall?” He asked when he heard a sniff.

“I miss my Daddy.” He admitted.

“Oh, buddy.” He rubbed his back. “We all do, and we are constantly working on trying to bring him back.”

* * *

“Thor, you must stop this.” His father said firmly. “Sulking will help no one.”

Thor turned to glare at his father. “And yet you expect me to wed another? To sire a child with another? Have you gone mad?”

“It has been years son. It is time.” He replied.

“No.” His jaw remained clenched. “Until so many years have passed that she has left her world, no other shall have my heart.” He told him. “Nothing you can say shall change my mind.”

“And when it’s time to be King?” He threatened. “What will you do then with no Queen?”

Thor gave his father a harsh look. “Then I shall rule.”

“A kingdom is nothing without a Queen.” He replied. “No other kingdom will take us seriously.”

“And what of my vow to the woman I love?” Thor countered. “Of my honor?”

“You were never married.” His tone was harsh.

His fists clenched at that, fighting back tears. “If the same thing happened with you and mother, I know you would hold the same view as me, father.” He spat, walking away.


End file.
